Mr J - The Agent of Chaos
by JackNapierTheFifth
Summary: A summarized depiction of the Joker's story.


THE AGENT OF CHAOS.  
By, Jack Napier.

This is the story of what REALLY happened in Gotham City, during the reign of the Clown Prince of Crime:

Upon arrival in Gotham city, The Joker heard about the new menace to the criminal underworld there... the Batman. After J got acquainted with Harvey Dent (Two Face) and the creature known as Clay-face, he went to see the Batman for himself. It took the threat to go on a killing spree but Batman soon showed his face... and the first confrontation ended with the joker escaping. But not before seeing what Batman was made of.

Joker and Batman had many more fights Now, Bruce Wayne's 17 year old adopted daughter (Ava) heard about the first fight one day as she was walking by herself in the park reading the newspaper. That's when she crossed paths with Mr. J. She wasn't aware she was being followed. But when she accidently dropped her copy of the key to Wayne Manor somewhere along the line, the Joker picked it up and started planning to rob the vaults of Wayne Manor. In the meantime, Bruce started dating a lady named Vicky Vale. Now, on the day of the joker's assault that he planned on Bruce Wayne's home, Batman got into a duel with Bane that resulted in his apparent death. That's when Vicky and Ava found out his secret. The joker showed up and found out that someone other than himself got the honor of killing Batman. He was furious. For some reason, maybe she was just desperate, Vicky decided to give Ava to the Joker for safekeeping. Ava grew to trust and even admire Mr. J, even though he only agreed to it if he got paid. But what no one thought would happen... was Batman's return a few days later...

Upon Batman's return, Bruce wasn't too happy to see his daughter had been taken in by Mr. J. Batman flew into an impulsive rage, and caught the clown... placing him in a medieval cell, afterwards. But after he got Ava BACK, upon hearing that it was Vicky's "bright" idea to let the Joker have her, he felt a little bit guilty. But it was too late. The Joker had already escaped his cell and was plotting a sinister revenge against Bruce. The next day, Bruce received about a million post cards with drawings poems or photos attached to them. All of them were demeaning to his pride. But while he was busy reading them all, (and tearing each one up, one by one) he received a phone call from a villain known as "Killer Moth" who said, "Tired of Mr. J's sense of humor? Well, if you hurry, I'll let you see your little girl friend ONE LAST TIME!" Batman raced to the rescue of Vicky at her house... but arrived just in time to see her gunned down by the goons under the Moth man's command... loaned to him by Harvey Dent, and given their mission by (you know who.) And on top of that, in the midst of battle, Batman broke his one rule when he killed Killer Moth. Beaten, heartbroken, and humiliated, Bruce went into hiding inside his mansion for a month.

While Bruce was moping in Wayne Manor for a month or two after his big setback, Ava decided she was being ignored. And when her lousy boyfriend dumped her... she turned to the Joker for human company. The Joker decided he'd take advantage of her emotional imbalance by basically using manipulation to make her think she was more to him than just a tool. While Ava spent time letting herself become more and more seduced by him... one day, Joker was paid a visit by an immortal being... LOKI. At first, the two embodiments of chaos failed to get along because of their own pride. But when Joker finally figured out Loki was, in fact, superior to him, he learned to call Loki "Master" And thus the Agent of Chaos title became official. In the meantime, Batman decided to come out of hiding and continue his war on crime.

The Joker had by this time, built a reputation as the "clown prince of crime." Now, one day as the Joker was in his usual hideout working on plans for a bank robbery, his lair was burst into by... yup. The only human being able to keep up with him... Batman. Their fight was hard and epic... but in the end, the joker nearly won, and when Batman seemed to be cornered and beaten by the Joker's lackeys, the Joker himself heard a painful scream from the next room and made the mistake of leaving the fight scene to check it out. He discovered that Ava had accidently given herself and acid burn with one of the trick flowers he used with his suits. He tried his best to treat it, but halfway through, Batman came onto the scene, bloodied but still able to fight. The Joker grabbed some blueprints and ran for it. As batman saw to the rest of the cure... and did it right... He got the hint he had a daughter to un-manipulate and pay better attention to, in the future. Meanwhile with Loki, Thor (The famous god of thunder) and his wife, Sif (The goddess of war) seemed to have rubbed Loki the wrong way. He started thinking of ways to punish them for it.

A few weeks afterwards, it was found out that shortly before Ava's old boyfriend dumped her, she had become pregnant with twins thanks to him. Batman, while supporting his daughter through her new struggle, was deeply determined to capture the Joker. One day as he was patrolling Gotham, their paths crossed again. But, as batman went in to fight his enemy, he was knocked out from behind by the creature known as Clay-face. He woke up to find himself in the Joker's lair, tied and chained up. and guarded by many goons. He could only watch in horror as Gotham city's water supply got poisoned with the joker's new smylex gasoline. He asked the joker what the point was to this crime. The Joker ordered his men out of the room... and went into his emotionally scarring back story.

"Wanna know how I got these scars? Picture this: I lived a life with many friends. But my little sister HATED me with a vengeance. She was a foulmouthed, hateful, little troll. Eventually her malevolent nagging got to me... and I did something aggressive. For FINALLY acting back, I ended up paying the price for HER sin. I was cast out of my family and into a group home. And... There was a friend of mine. She was a girl. I loved her... very much. She would tell me occasionally that she'd always in turn have a special place in her heart for me. But when the day came that I had to be separated from her... that changed everything. Eventually she showed her true colors... when she threw me aside for the next cute boy in line... what's more, a drug addict! That did it for me! THAT is how I got these scars..."

Then the Joker summed it up as to why he was doing this wicked deed... "It's about sending these stupid little people a message... EVERYTHING BURNS." Then the room was burst in by Batman's sidekick, Robin. Batman was saved so that he could try and warn the city about their water supply, but the Joker escaped somewhere along the line. Meanwhile, Loki gets in trouble with Odin for trying to execute his vengeance on Thor and Sif.

Batman and Robin were able to warn Gotham city BEFORE too many of its citizens were poisoned. Ava's children were eventually born. But one day, the Joker came back. She, being under his spell, (still) let him into the nursery. But, almost immediately afterwards, Commissioner Gordon's men burst in. They arrested the Joker and took him away. But Ava foolishly decided to give them some fake evidence and a false confession to get them to believe SHE was the guilty party they sought. Strangely enough, the cops bought it. But the move was needless. The Joker got away in a police car crash... he laughed as he escaped. Ava heard the laugh and realized she was nothing to him. She just gave up her freedom AND her babies to save a cruel and sadistic villain. But, of course, Ava's name would be cleared again as soon as he committed the same crime... AGAIN. He went to plan B. "New and improved joker products!" Meanwhile, Mr. J saw Loki's problem and cleverly came up with a solution to it. Loki decided to reward the Joker's brilliance by giving him anything he wanted. Guess what the clown asked for...

Harvey Dent prepared his legion of thugs and cutthroats to march with Loki's army of Demons. The first city to conquer would be Gotham. On the eve of the attack, Batman learned about what was going to happen. After he made sure Gordon's men were prepared and the military was alerted, he went on a mission... to capture the Joker and put him behind bars, once and for all. When he found the Joker, he had just finished setting the building on fire. The fight in the flaming house raged on until it got onto the rooftops of Gotham. The Joker made a run for his helicopter nearby, but Batman was able to destroy it earlier. The joker ran off to his OLD hideout, with Batman chasing after him. Meanwhile, Thor and the other immortals of Asgard who stood for light and Goodness learned of Loki's plan, and were able to stop him from conjuring demonic forces just on time to make sure Harvey would be thwarted if he tried to march on Gotham anyway...

Batman cornered the Joker, who then started to speak. "Alright then, Batman. I'LL provide the narration. Your "daughter" Ava was double crossing you this whole time. She's shared such secrets with me behind your back... secrets that are mine alone to know... BRUCE.  
It's true, Batsy! I know everything! And kind of like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents, I must admit, it's sadly anti climactic. Behind all the stern and baterangs you're just a little boy in a playsuit... crying for Mommy and Daddy!  
It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic. Oh, what the heck? I'll laugh anyway. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The Joker was CAPTURED and put, by Batman, in a cell he couldn't escape. But then a last minute character entered the scene. One who was compassionate (or foolish) enough to try to repair the Joker's broken will. She actually succeeded! She was finally able to melt the clown's Icy heart. Dr. Harleen Quinzel (AKA Harley Quinn) won over. Ava eventually got used to living without his company, although she never forgot him. Loki never did succeed in conquering the world. Bruce (Batman) became known as Gotham city's honorary local hero. And as for the Joker... he spent years in jail. But when they finally let him out, he was reformed and free to live a new life married to his former psychiatrist... and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
